Harry and the Agency
by Sai 0
Summary: Harry,dead to the world.Zero was the name he took.For Zero meant nothing but yet everything. He can no longer sit by and live a normal life for the world has secrets. Secrets killed to be kept hidden. For one is the Agency. "ABANDON"
1. Ch 1 A Red Christmas

**Ch 1 A Red Christmas**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Harry Potter**_

* * *

><p>The green tree stood second to the Eiffel Tower in height, but the tower was lacking the shine the tree could bring to many hearts. The star shining at the very top was a light of hope itself. The tree was decorated with glass ornaments shaped in tears as light seem to bless the tree itself.<p>

A small boy sat at the bench, his back to the tree where many children would drag their family to watch. The boy's black hair covered most of his face. If you looked closely, you could see his green eyes. He was dressed in oversized clothes and sat alone in the cold with his arms wrapped around his shoulders. It was cold tonight; snow had started to fall for it graced the ground with its presence.

A white Christmas for all.

The boy was alone; he didn't hear the echoes of heels on the brick pathway. "Are you okay?" A young lady who looked no older than twenty asked, her hands placed on her knees as she leaned in to view the small boy who she made out to be no older than ten. It was a startling when he looked up to her. She felt drawn into those green eyes. The boy looked startled as much as her, his lips were pale.

He stared at her.

Not saying a word.

"Come on, it's Christmas," she said. Her hand fell above the boy's cold hand; he had been out here for a long time. A gentle pull got the boy off the bench and into the café nearby.

The boy was on the bench, cold; and sleep was all he wanted for he loved the allure of feeling nothing but the peace sleep gave him. "Are you ok?" A soft voice called out to him; he looked up to the young lady no older than twenty. Her warm hazel eyes filled with compassion for him. She wore a smile with a French beret covering her head; while the ends of her blonde hair were flipped dancing off to the sides of her heart-shaped face. Maybe she was cold but she had rosy cheeks. "Come on, it's Christmas," she said. Her warm hands touched his cold hands, dragging him from the spot he couldn't move on from into the unknown that was ahead.

She pulled him to the table and pushed him to take a seat. "Don't go anywhere." Her voice was playful even though she was trying to be strict which didn't match the smile, she wore.

The boy stayed where he was told having nowhere else to go. Laughter drew his attention to the ice rink. People were skating around in a large circle around the ice rink. They skated with family, friends, and relatives for tonight, one night and only one night, the harsh world would it disappear for just this magical night.

His attention was drawn back to the sound of plates that were placed onto the table. One plate for the both of them covered with pancakes with a cup of orange juice for him while the lady ordered coffee for herself. They ate in silence; she watched him making sure he finished before pushing a second plate toward him. The boy looked up to her, and she smiled. "No point in wasting good food."

The boy blinked twice lost in her kind gesture.

"I'm full," she added to help get rid of any hesitation the boy had.

When her cup was half empty she did get up, took off her coat, and wrapped it around the boy. Money was placed on the table. "I'm sorry, but I have to leave." Her voice was sad, but she wanted to sound cheerful for him which she couldn't do. "When you're done give the money to the man over there." She pointed to the cashier. "I have to go." She hugged him for a long minute before slowly letting go. "Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year," she said. She walked away, looking back before closing the door behind her. Now clad only in a purple turtleneck sweater, she went out into the world.

A small whisper came out too late from the boy, "Thank you."

A few minutes later, putting in a bite now and then, the boy was paying more attention to the empty seat in front of him than his meal. He could still see her warm smile and the caring attention she gave him lingered in his mind. The boy having no reason to stay got up with the money in his left hand; he pushed the money toward the man at the counter before leaving.

"Wait!" The boy heard. "She already paid." The man handed back the money which was a few hundred dollars plus along it came a doggy bag with a note attached to the top. It read:

"_May this help you."_

A single tear escaped him; he walked away leaving the warmth of the café. It was less cold now with the coat she had given him.

'Ring,' he heard once from the pocket. He searched the pockets to find a phone. She had left her cell phone. He wanted to give her phone back but didn't know where she was. A quick flash purple caught his attention; he ran to catch her, slipping into the snow but got up nevertheless. The boy didn't question himself on what he saw for he ran to catch her. All in his mind lost in thought of catching up to her. Down the streets he went taking random turns until he saw her again. She walked wearing her purple turtleneck and was a street away from him. She took a turn down an alley; he followed. It was a short passageway to the next street. She was a few meters away, so he wanted to shout to get her attention, but was out of breath. This prevented his attempts.

Gun loaded and aimed at the tail that followed the man. A recruit no doubt, wearing such a bright color. Purple. A bright color shade which can be lavender. It was almost sad. Such a pretty girl had to die. Better her than him.

A man dressed in a black suit was the first person the boy saw once through the alley. The man to his left was three meters behind the young lady, gun drawn at her back.

The boy looked from the man to the lady before running in between them. She didn't see or hear the boy or the man who would take her life.

Bam! The sound of that rang through the boy's ears deafened him, but he felt the sharp pain before falling into the cold red snow. His eyes felt heavy, but he opened to see the young lady who has shown him so much kindness, and her beauty matched that of an angel. An angel was what she was to him.

She was crying something he didn't think was possible. Why was she crying? Her hands held his close to her face; her mouth opened and closed. She was saying something to him. Cruel fate won't let the boy hear her. The boy's eyes closed for the last time that night.


	2. Ch 2 The Boys's Name

**Ch 2 The Boy's Name**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>"Why did you bring a boy?" A stentorian voice came from the man in his thirty's. His bob haircut made him look more imitating; dressed in a clean black suit. It matched his eyes for it was the same color as his hair.<p>

Her voice was shrieking, equally anger at the man who was supposed to be her partner. "No! The better question is where you were!" The man paused: the hesitation to answer got her more into a frenzy. "Out! Get Out!" The man took his leave with no protest then a glare a single glare at the small boy, and then slammed the door shut, shaking the entire room.

The small boy was stirring at the noise, he opened his eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the light; he looks around the room not noticing the person who he had tried so hard to chase after was seated right by his bedside.

"You're awake."

He would recognize that voice anywhere.

It belonged to the young lady that had been so kind to him; he turned his head to see her. Her eyes were blood shot red, and her hair was a mess, the ends of her hair had lose their flip, however her voice remained untouched.

Soft and soothing.

"Don't move too much, ok?" She fluffed his pillow so he could lean his back against it for support.

The small boy leaned his back against the pillow and looks at her, she was still wearing the purple turtleneck sweater, although tit wasn't as clean as before. Stained by blood could he remember the man, a man in a black suit with the gun, the boy winched to move.

"You took a bullet for me in the stomach." Her voice wasn't as soothing as before it was low, and still soft. "That was stupid of you, risking your life for a mere stranger." The boy's head lowered, only looking at the bed sheets. 'You were luck it didn't hit anything…vital." She spoke harshly. "What were you thinking? Rushing out like that? She was mad but worried.

The boy's head still faced down but spoke in a whisper. "…Cell phone." Her anger ceased. She couldn't stay mad at him for what he had done. He had chase after her just to give back her cellphone. Something she had forgotten during her rush after her target but now wasn't the time to procrastinate, she need to tell the boy something.

Something important.

He was dead.

Dead to the world as soon as she brought him here.

.

They heard before a man in his mid-forty's came in, black hair with already signs of white strains. The man held a strong look at the boy before turning to the young lady.

"Rose, he still has till tomorrow to leave." The man's face didn't show any change of expression.

Rose, she was the young lady saved by the small boy. She got to her feet immediately and walked straight up to the man. "Director Mark, you owe me, and this boy." She pointed to the boy. "I would have lost my life if it wasn't for him and the mission would have been a complete failure. Thanks to him was Joey absences affordable."

"Rose, you know the rules. No outsiders allowed. The boy isn't killed on the spot because of my grace for his services. Director Mark explained.

She protested. "I can't throw him back out into the streets!"

The man took a deep breath, calming himself. "No one can stay here unless they work for us."

She smiled, mischief lit in her hazel eyes. "Of course," Her voice spoke in that cheerful tone backed up by threats. "He is a trainee, Director."

"Fine," The Director had this feeling; he was being manipulated for her code name was Rose.

Pretty as she was, she came with thorns.

The Director turned to leave. 'I'll handle the paper work but I need a name."

"Harry. Harry Potter." The small boy spoke for the first time during the entire conversation about his entire future. The way the boy spoke was calm, with no hint of fear or uncertainty.

"Well then, Harry, welcome to the Agency." The Director clapped his shoes and left, closing the door behind him.

Rose retook her seat back by the bedside." Harry, Ha-rry," She rolled her tongue. There was a silence. He must still think I'm mad at him. "I'm glad you saved me." Harry's face slowly rose to meet her smile. "I brought you to the Agency. It is a secret organization that works in the shadow of the government." She waited to see if Harry had any questions. Seeing none she continued. "Harry, you died toady."

"Huh?" He died but he was still here. "You're dead to the world now," Her eyes distanced. 'I'm sorry I wasn't thinking clearly at that time. I should have brought you to a hospital then you would still had a chance at a normal life." Without hesitation, she hugs him, her head rested on his shoulder, preventing the sight of tears being shed down her rosy cheeks then dropped onto his shoulders.

Luke, hurt from the guilt he felt, only he could be described the forgotten feeling, the feeling of a stabbed heart.

Could he tell her why he was outside in the cold alone?

Yes.

No.

Two simple words ran through his mind, yet those two words kept him. The tears he soon felt told him he must.

"Rose," The name he spoke with other most care. He had a name to go with her warm face. "I… ran away."

'Ran away' she pulled away, why would he run away? The question shown on across her face, but with that pull away, he could see her tears, "I didn't want to stay around anymore, being ignored by my family and relatives." His eyes wouldn't meet hers, at best to the side of her rosy cheeks.

She wiped her tears with one hand. "Well then, I'll be your family." She smiled. A smile that was warm and caring, something you saw and never could get enough of. They had been off topic. She needed to tell Harry, about what was going to happen to him now. "Harry, you are dead to the world as soon as I brought you here.' She calm and voice of uncertainty was gone. "You will be taught and learn how to be a spy."

Spy? He knew they were real but now during a perfect time in the world. What use were they?

"The world, not as peaceful as many think. Spies, we hide in the shadows. We do things unseen and unrecognized by the world. For we go and move one without rewards for the effort we and many put in achieved to the world. Avoiding wars, senseless killing, and many things no one could possible imagine." Harry nods, he understood there was no going back, but most of all he had now where to go back to.

No place to call…home.

Rose, she watched Harry, for a boy his age he was calm. Where in most cases the child would ask questions yet here Harry was he had stayed quiet and only listened to her every word. Did he have what it takes to be a spy? Courage he no doubt have. On a side note she still had one thing left before she had to do before departing from her one and only family. She knew she would love him like he loved her.

"Harry, you need a new name, Raven, sounds good? Harry's hair was dark like a raven's feather. Harry shook his head. "No? Then… Potter?" She was kidding, earning another 'no'. It defeats the purpose of getting a code name. "Zero-" This time, Harry nodded. Jean was about to say 'zero ideas' but he liked it. "Just as the name Zero implies." Harry's eyes watched her, soaking in every word. "You are nothing but will have everything to gain." She finished, he took in every word she said, there was no shock or change of expression, but his stomach betrayed his silent appearances. Rose, she laughed held in by little effort on her part.

Click. Click.

Director Mark tapped with keyboard to his computer. He types in the letters p,o,t,t,o, and r then typed some more, the window popped up, puzzling the man. _This couldn't be right. It is as if the boy never existed. _Mark typed the name again and still nothing appeared.

What was going on?

"Maybe?" Instead of a blank search, lists of people came forth. His eyes glazed down to stop in his tracks and with a few more clicks the data was all gone.

There was no trail to follow and Harry Potter was no more.

Knock. Knock.

"Come in." Director Mark called forth Rose to come take a seat. Opening the door she did and closed it right away. Rose took seat. Judging by her expression everything was a success along with the cold harsh stare gone replaced by her innocent smile. "Well?" He finally asked.

"He says he will join." Her voice was cheerful something the Director was glad to hear along with her smile. Ever since she came back with the boy, she won't talk to anyone and even if she did talk it usually didn't end well for anyone other than her.

She laughed; her laughter was something foreign even to the Director. "You won't guess what he picked as a code name? She paused to let the Director guess but she cut him off as soon as he was about to answer.

"Zero."

"Zero as in the number? Meaning nothing?" Director Mark asked to clarify what she had just told him.

She nods." Of course but it also means everything." Her tone in an instant became business like. "When does he start?" It wasn't like she didn't trust the Director. It was the way a spy life was. Nothing was for certain till you saw something first hand and in most cases things weren't how they appeared to be.

The Director pushed a folder to Rose. Her silky hands reached forward, picking it up, her hands stopped a few inches above the desk, and stood there, between her fingers was the life, Harry, no… Zero had leaded.

Did she dare wonder who he was?

Or the life she had taken him from?

Did he had anyone left to go back to?

This was one and only last chance to go back and live a normal life for him. She paused staring at the cover of the folder, and then her fingers tighten around the thin cover. She closed her eyes for a second, and her eyes opened, she had her answer.

No.

To every doubt she had, she had taken him from a life he didn't want and had given him a family.

The Director watched as her hand reached for the file, holding it for a minute and then the file was pushed back to him, surprising him the most something he didn't show. "I don't need to know." Was her only reply before she got up to leave the room.

"He starts tomorrow." She left making the Director wonder if she had heard him or not.

Knock. Knock.

'Rose-" The door opened to reveal Joey.

"Were you expecting her? Joey asked the question with his seat taken.

The Director hands opened the file that remained on the deck. It was a folder filled with blank pieces of paper. He noticed Joey's tiny change of expression. "Joey, where were you, when you and Rose were sent to Paris to investigate?"

"The man I was following gave me the slip." Joey plainly answered.

Director Mark listened closely and watched him. "I think it will be best to explain your story to Rose. She is your partner."

Joey got up from his seat. "I will, Director." He walked out closing the door before the Director could question him some more.


	3. Ch 3 The First Test

**Ch 3 The First Test**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Rose checked her watch for the tenth time since she had left her room, located right down the hall from Zero's, she was a little nervous, ok maybe more than a little bit nervous, even though it wasn't her first day but Zero's. She looked to her watch again; it was 5:17 the sun had rose along the sky horizon some time ago, barley crackling into the world above them.<p>

She stopped walking; now in front of Zero's room, she wondered if she knock or right in to wake the sleeping boy. Her answer came with the door sliding open to reveal Zero, he yawned, his mouth covered by his right hand.

She glanced over him from head to toe, laughing at the sight before her, not in a mean way more of laughter laced with kindness and full of life. She drew herself closer to him, he blinked tice, was he surprised or tired, that she didn't worry about. Zero had his shirt buttoned up in a funny manner. Some buttons held higher or lower parts of his shirt or were unused at all.

He was embarrassed, something he didn't show, and not being able to button up a simple shirt, the looking away spoke another story but he didn't move or made any effort to stop her. She gave one last look when she was done. "There all done."

"Thank you… Rose." He stated, looking down at his correctly buttoned shirt.

"You're welcome." She smiled, with Zero looking up at her, mirroring that smile. She admired the smile, for the first time he had smiled to anyone. The smile was small but a start for it would grow brighter and bigger with each passing day.

"Ready?" He nodded tice. "Good, follow me." He did, happy to go where ever she lead him. She had walked a few feet ahead and then looked back to him. He had not made one effort to follow her yet. "Come on."

She was waiting.

For him.

He she was.

Walking down the hallway, with Rose occasional gentle push did she have Zero walk next to her, following someone and walking with them were two different things. And this way she won't need to keep checking if he was following her or not.

They entered a room down a couple of halls. The room was huge, big enough to be a movie theater.

"General Coldstone." Rose greeted, Coldstone was her former mentor.

The man referred to General Coldstone was in his late forty's which didn't match to his hair old age; time had taken the color and left nothing but white. His clothes were exactly the same one worn by the many children that gathered in each file. Each child waited for his instruction.

"Rose."Coldstone held an emotionless face when he spoke; his gaze was quick from Rose to Zero, judging, and studying Zero. "And you must be Zero." It was a statement. "Go and line up."

Zero looked to Rose; she nods, giving him one last smile as good luck. With Zero gone it was now Coldstone and Rose. He spoke first. "You better not disappoint me again." He left her with those words, walking to his students.

She looked

At the back of Coldstone, she knew he cared but never could show. For he was a teacher and students dying was something he had to live with. So he spoke the only way he could. By being harsh and telling them to be careful. She gazed away from Coldstone. Class was beginning and in her mind on question still remained.

Would Zero die?

Lining up, Zero waited. Coldstone was done talking to Rose, and Zero's glaze followed her till she left and now Colstone had the attention of his students. Coldstone stood waiting in front of them, a pause which many felt his gaze pass judgment over there very existences, he spoke. " I have taught you many things but there are even more things I can never teach you." He looked to the first five files. "You five files take this box." And then a look to the remaining five files. "You five files take this box." He repeated.

Each child did as told. Now in each child's hand held an orb about the size of a ping pong ball. Half the class had red orbs the other half had blue orbs.

Cold stone spoke again giving the children more than enough time to inspect the orb. "Your last task before you go is this. Protect the orb and come back with it within one week. Many will try to steal and with extras will be added to your score." The game was simple enough. He added. "The orb you first received must be brought back with you. No matter how many you steal none will count if your original one is gone and one last thing." The class waited, the last were the most important when Coldstone spoke. "No violence of any kind or you will forfeit and the consequences are most severe." Their mentor left them with those few last words.

The students began their departure once Coldstone left for good. Compared tot eh other students Zero were different; they walked with meaning, a purpose, while he could only watch and follow in a world where he was nothing.

"My orb it gone!" Zero turned to look at the boy who shouted, he glanced back looking at the blue orb he possess, clutching it tighter then he previously had. The fact that something like that happened so fast in this great number of people showed the great different that separated the rest from one another.

"Zero." A room full of children's laughter flooded at his name. One look from Rose silenced them.

Zero looked up; he made it to the dining hall somehow lost in his thoughts, and laughter followed when his name was called. Rose had called his name; the laughter was a small price to pay. His name meant nothing yet everything but to him it was because of Rose.

She had given him more than he could have hoped.

A name.

A family.

Walking over quickly to the seat Rose had pat, he took a seat. A plate with toast and jam spread on top was pushed towards Zero. She darted her eyes over Zero, he appeared ok. _Strange. _Coldstone was known to push students till they dropped every morning or vomit in most case the first mistake a trainee make.

Having breakfast before Coldstone class.

"So you're Rose's child?" Zero noticed they weren't alone. The young lady who spoke placed a strain of her brown hair behind her ear. Her hair went no lower than ones shoulder, with an apple in her other hand, it was red not the apple for her lips were growing brighter as the apple paled in comparison. And compared to Rose's heart shape face it was more or like the same.

"Irina." Rose stopped her friend. "Can't you see he's already embrassed?"

To Irina defense. "I'm not the one who shouted 'Zero' across the room." She took a bite of her apple.

Irina was right. "Zero." Rose address ed. "The girl with the apple is Irina." She pointed to the left of Irina. "That's Iris and to her right is Ivy."

Iris smiled; she flashed baby blue eyes which spoke of adventure. The need to go places and see the world, while her hair was dirty blond a shade between Rose's and Irina's hair color.

Irina spoke with questions. "How was Coldstone sweet, warm, and loving?"

"You know he's nothing close to that." Rose replied, putting a little more than needed force when she spread her jam across her toast with a snappy bite to finish her point.

The trio caught this act and laughed at Rose.

Ignoring the laughter Rose asked. "Zero, what did Coldstone want you to do with the orb?" She noticed the orb had not left the clutches of his hand since he first came in.

"To protect and steal other orbs." He answered spreading the jam on his toast a bit more then needed.

"Can I see it?" She was presented the orb, taking it into her hands, working at a speed he couldn't keep up with. "Done." The orb now held attached to a string. He didn't have enough time before the string was around his neck and fastened. "There keep it safe."

His hand held the orb between his fingers; admiring the gift he was given. He wasn't going to let this get stolen. "Thank you."

She smiled at his response, wrapping her arms around the small boy. "Be careful ok?" Everyone there was trained and you are weeks behind, not only weeks but years to. I won't put it pass the parents not to teach their children a thing or two.

"I will." His hair was ruffed gently. Something he was new to.

She got up, leaving again. "I will see you later."

"Bye, Rose." He said, his eyes never left her till she was gone. The trio noticed with a smile.

"Zero." Irina spoke. Zero backed away noticing how close she was. "I don't bite." She titled her head to the side.

"But I do." Zero was pushed back into Ivy arms causing him to retreat to the middle of the two girls. Iris was still in front of him. He wanted to escape something the girls knew and prevented.

"We just want to talk." Iris put forth. He had given up after that. They gave him only enough space to breath.

"So how did you two meet?" Irina asked her question, she was curious and having a fun time listening to all the rumors about the two.

"Paris."

Ivy clapped her hands together. "Oh the city of love." How romantic." She teased Zero , he grew very red.

"You know she needs someone else." Ivy added. "With Joey around next you will know she will become cold and lifeless like him."

"Who's Joey?" He asked.

"Jealous, so sweet." Irina pointed out. "Joey, he an old man, grim face, black bags, has that annoyed look in his eyes, and bad breath. Also greasy hair." Zero dropped his knife.

"Zero, you have to keep Rose safe and sound from Joey, Ok?" He nodded quickly.

"Good, now if you run you should be able to still catch her." Iris gave her two cents not wanting to be left out of this fun.

Zero got up with the help of Irina; she gave him a small push. "She went left." An off he went leaving the trio.


End file.
